


D'Jango

by Sandsstill



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:28:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28537377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandsstill/pseuds/Sandsstill
Summary: Jack and Judy Savage. Jack has his eyes on something other than his mate, and you'll never believe why....
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	1. Greet And Get

**So, I guess I'm starting off the new year showing off my inner freak and breaking some stereotypes. I put up a story not long ago I hated, (might have been a precursor for this) – this one doesn't fall into that category because I love it, but I needed to rewrite the ending and I'm happy I could change it into a positive message and a shorter story. Some people probably won't get it. For those of you who get why I chose certain music, it will be obvious. For the most part I'm a shipper, if you're one of those people who can't stand seeing Nick and Judy with other people, this isn't a story for you. (I'm not into...well you'll see, but it was fun writing) Be warned- this is not a WildeHopps Fic and is for mature readers, because as I've said before, everything written about sex is SMUT. Shrug, at least in my book... I write something dark and I have to write something that makes me laugh to counter it. Read at your own risk- If you're one of those people who want to see them with someone else- Wish Granted.** **Geronimo - because I've never written anything like this before or posted about them being with someone else until recently, this will be on the other site I use just in case, but I've been very busy and will be even more so in the next few weeks so I had to put all these up at the same time.**

**Paired;**

**Jack and Judy Savage**

**Starring Nick Wilde and Skye Winters**

**~Happy Reading to the Gods~**

**D'Jango 1***

**Greet And Get**

Meaghan Trainer; No Excuses

The beat in the club pulsed through the floors as a mammal in the back leaned forward, pressing a phone to his ear. "Get down here. You aren't going to believe what just walked in the door."

"What or who, Finnick?" a voice answered on the other end as he kept his ears trained on the curious onlookers.

"What."

"…."

"A bunny."

Finnick smirked as the voice on the other end of the line hacked several times. "In the Claw and Tear?!"

"You already know what it means." Finnick snickered as he watched the bunny look around nervously and take a seat at the bar. "You better hurry, she's got a host of them looking at her already." The small fox chuckled as the line went dead. He sat watching the rabbit rolling her eyes at several males who'd brought her drinks, grinning wider after one got a little too friendly. Who wouldn't find it amusing watching a bunny put a wolf on his back after throwing a drink in his face and using his tail like a backwards leash? It was after several other bunnies came in that he really took notice. Prey mammals didn't come into the Predator clubs often, and if they did it was because they wanted something they couldn't find on the other side of the line.

The doe giggled as half a dozen other bunnies came in and she moved to a table, laughing as they took seats around her. All of them had their noses twitching as the purple eyed rabbit was shushing their voices from all the ears that had perked their direction. She was speaking in a low voice as she looked around, eyeing several predators as she sat up with a sneaky smile.

Finnick picked up his phone shaking his head. His ears set as the line picked up. "This one's different. There's a bunch of them here with her."

"Did they come in with her or after her?"

Finnick scrunched his nose. "They came in about half an hour after she got here."

"Were they outside already?"

"I'm not sitting outside so I couldn't tell you, Nick."

"What's she look like? What's she wearing?"

"Gray rabbit, purple eyes. Weird clothes. Heavy sweater and a long skirt. Seems like the others are following her."

"She's the…hu…"

"I don't think she's - She's blown off half a dozen guys already and doesn't seem interested in…she's leaving the table and.… Hang on, she's talking to the DJ…the… I gotta go."

Nick heard the pulse of the music pick up and looked at the phone as he pulled into the parking lot.

The beat of the music quickened as the volume rose, and the DJ was laughing so hard he was turning colors as she stripped her sweater off and tossed it on the table, unfolding the long skirt at her hips and leaving it laying over the chair. Finnick let his jaw fall as she dropped her skirt. The doe stuck her paws on her hips and turned, wiggling her tail and showing off the short skirt that didn't quite cover all her 'assets' as the top she had on hung loosely off one shoulder. The bunnies at the table looked at her a little nervously as she stepped away from the table, looking around and grinning at all the predators eyeballing her. She raised both brows at the other does, cocking her head as if to ask them what they were waiting for, and waited. The other bunnies stood chewing their lips nervously before they each pulled off their sweaters and similar skirts, tossing them on the table. The gray doe giggled watching them pulling at their shorter skirts. She hopped on the dance floor as they looked around, and followed her hesitantly while the males in the club all sat straighter, perking their ears.

Finnick raised both brows as the gray doe gathered them around her, watching as she seemed to direct each one in a certain direction. As soon as her feet jumped both directions, the other does followed her lead. Each time her hips rolled she slid to one side before jumping the other direction and repeating the action as she pumped her fist in the air. The males in the club all leaned froward, watching her and the does each time they hopped, revealing a little more fur.

Nick stepped through the backdoor, walking to Finnick's table and leaning over as the smaller fox sat there with his jaw open. He watched the bunnies for a minute, keeping his chuckling low as the doe in the center jumped up rolling a fist through the air while she ground her hips against a blonde furred bunny dancing with her. He looked around grinning and took a seat, shaking his head as she seemed to lean out towards a small bear. The doe pulled him into the dance, leaving him wide eyed as the same blonde bunny turned her attention on him. The blonde doe fumbled several times and tried to back away as the bunny with purple eyes kept encouraging her to stay.

Finnick raised both brows as the gray rabbit curled against the blonde and pressed her into the dancing bear, shaking her head as she seemed to sway the other rabbit's attention back to the male. He turned as he heard Nick chuckling and watched the red fox covering his mouth as he jostled several times. "If I'd known I was getting this kinda show I would have paid more to get in tonight, Nick."

Nick let his arm rest over the table, tilting his head as the gray bunny pulled a wolf from his chair and turned her attention to a black furred doe a little shorter than her. It took her less than a few seconds to have the doe writhing against the wolf and Nick laughed as the large predator kept struggling to keep up with her motions. "You don't pay to get in here anyway. It's a greet and get."

"A what?" Finnick asked as he looked back at Nick, watching him grinning wider as the doe pulled a serval at onto the floor.

"A Greet and Get. It doesn't happen in the city very often. I've heard about it, just never thought I'd see it. They're all first timers. They've never been with a predator before. She's trying to get them comfortable with the species each one of them wants to take home for the night." Finnick laughed as he leaned back and returned his attention to the rabbits on the dance floor. His face fell as the purple eyed doe swayed back and forth, pressing her back against a brown doe she was grinding with as she pulled her finger back and forth. "You're up, Finn." Nick chuckled as Finnick's ears shot up.

"Am I ever." He shot as he jumped from the chair. Nick threw his head back laughing as the grey bunny grabbed Finnick's paw, twirling around him as she grabbed the brown bunny and shoved her towards the small fox.

Finnick blinked as her paw landed in his, his eyes widening as the gray doe dropped to her knees and leaned back on the floor, shimmying back up until she was grinning in his face. "I'm Judy. This is Kelly. Take care of my sister tonight." Judy winked at her sister and the brown bunny blushed as Finnick pulled her closer to his height, bopping back and forth as he cocked his head to one side.

"You know, rabbits don't come around here often. Prey mammals stay out of these clubs because they know they'll get eaten alive, and rabbits are a delicacy in the city." The small fox smirked as he looked her over licking his lips.

Judy threw her head back laughing as Finnick was yanked out the door with a glowing grin. Nick chuckled as she returned her attention to the other bunnies dancing around. Narrowing his eyes as a couple of them seemed to shy away from the new predators she'd pulled to the floor for them. The DJ had the song on a loop and it was entering its third round as he stood and walked to the floor. The doe was quick to shoot him a nasty glare and he tipped his head at the warning she sent. He kept his distance, watching a few of them leave with their chosen as she tried to ease the few left into being comfortable.

After doing a quick sweep of the club and seeing that the majority of the customers who'd been watching had left or lost interest, he wandered around to the front of the dance floor, sneaking past the DJ's booth. The doe was grinding against another doe who'd cozied up to a skunk. She turned thinking she was going to be against another rabbit, finding a red fox grinning as she rolled her hips over his. A quick glance around had her swivel and grab around his neck as she looked up at him. Nick swayed a few times, keeping his teeth locked together in a wide smile so he wouldn't scare her off.

The doe pulled him down and he looked around as she growled. "Back. Off."

Nick grabbed her around the waist and dipped her back, glancing at the rabbits who kept peeking at them. "Looks like some of your girls are still on the fence. Want to show them what it's like? I thought you could use a paw."

Judy tipped back up still dancing with him as Nick looked around grinning. "Why would I need a paw from you? It would take you an hour to handle me and it would only take me a minute to handle myself with my own paws."

"Where's the fun in that? I didn't think someone who moves like you would be an ice queen. Every Prey mammal who comes into a Pred club is looking for something. What is it you're looking for? Maybe I can help you find it? Help thaw out the frozen - Carrots."

Judy scowled at him as she pressed her back against his chest, still moving to the beat. "I'm not here looking for anything. You're going to want to refrain from calling me Carrots, Slick."

Nick chuckled as she kept smiling at the other bunnies, even though she was practically hissing at him and kept dancing like he was the pole she was spinning around. "I could be slick, if you'd let me."

She turned and wrapped around his neck smiling. Nick shivered as her hips ground against him, curling his paws around her rear as she tipped on her toes. "Only in my nightmares."

"Nightmares?" he asked as he ground his hips into her, his muzzle growing into a wide smile as she squeaked and clutched the fur on his neck. The fox blinked as she jolted away from him panting and shivered before she looked around at the bunnies watching and smiled again. Nick raised a brow as she stepped closer and grabbed him.

"The only reason I'm here is to help them. Don't get any funny ideas or I'll throw your sorry ass in jail."

Nick threw his head back laughing as he kept dancing with her and caught her looking around as the last couple of bunnies made their way to the doors. "What? You're going to go tell them I did something horrid after you came into a place, like this?" Judy smiled as the door closed and snapped her eyes to him as he grabbed her ass and pulled her closer. "You didn't come in here just to help them. What is it you're looking for?"

Nick flew back stunned after Judy hit him hard enough to turn his head. He stumbled into the DJ stand, frowning as she glared at him. "I told you why I was here. Touch me again and I'll throw you in jail. I'm a cop."

Nick laughed as he stood straight and winked at the DJ as he shook his head. "You'll never be a cop. Bunnies aren't cops."

Judy marched to him, grabbing his tie as he looked up and caught the DJ nodding. She pulled something from under her skirt and tossed it in front of him. His ears flipped back as her badge hung in his face. "I'm the only first. Want to go for two?"

Nick watched the DJ cringe and shook his head as she let go and stormed to the table, shooting him a nasty look after grabbing her skirt and sweater. He rubbed his jaw and sighed as she threw them back on and left the club still glaring at him. He grumbled as he made his way back to the bar and took a seat as the bartender shoved a glass in front of him. "Shut it down, Carter. Everybody left for the night."

The bartender cocked his ears and pointed to a corner in the back of the club. "I'll lock up, but that guy says he wants to talk to you."

"Not tonight. If he wants a gig or to set something up for a private event he can call like everyone else."

"Nick," The fox sat up as the wolf behind the bar chewed his lip. "I don't think you should blow this guy off." He laid a card on the bar and Nick picked it up curling into a sour sigh.

"Great, a cop and a…." He rolled his eyes as he left the bar and walked to the dark booth with a heavy frown.

Carter kept wiping of the counter as he watched Nick take a seat, curiously peeking at them as the fox had an animated conversation with the rabbit he was sitting with. The buck stood as Carter approached and laid another card on the table. "Call me if you change your mind, Nick."

"You can't be serious?!"

"I'm very serious. Mr. Wilde."

Nick sat there with a curled lip, shaking his head as the buck left chuckling.

"Nick?" Carter asked as he poured another shot in the glass the fox was still holding. "What did he want anyway?"

Nick looked up at him for half a second before he grabbed the bottle and chugged half of it, leaving the wolf standing there gaping at him as he sat it back on the table. "Fucking cops and Feds in my club! Rabbits! You wouldn't believe me if I told you what he wanted, because he told me and I still don't believe it!"

"Ugh…Nick?" the wolf asked as Nick sat there looking at the card for a few minutes. The fox nearly jumped as Carter tapped his shoulder. "Who was that guy?"

The fox stood up and sighed as he looked at the door, shaking his head. "Jack Savage. Her husband."

"I thought I heard her say her name was Hopps."

"Yes, well they don't advertise they're married because of the two agencies they work for."

Carter watched then both leave and locked the place up, turning out the lights before he went home for the night.

Several days later Carter returned to the club for the afternoon and shook his head watching Nick tapping the card on the tables as Finnick rolled his eyes. He'd been playing with it since the night it was given to him and he'd become mesmerized by it. The smaller fox and wolf had a good grip on the guy who owned the club. The fox was charismatic, always had the company of a female and rarely had someone get under his skin. Not many would notice if something was bothering him. But out of the two who knew him well enough to notice, only one said something. Carter flipped his ears back as Finnick snatched the card Nick kept tapping on the table. "Her husband talked to? So what. What'd he want?"

Nick's ears flipped back as he yanked the card from Finnick's paws and shook his head. "Doesn't matter. If he thinks I'm 'game', he's crazy."

The small fox narrowed his eyes as Nick looked at the card and tapped it on the table a few more times. "Game? Well whatever it is, it's been stuck on your mind for days." Carter cringed as Nick grabbed the bottle he was trying to pour from and chugged half of it as Finnick shook his head. "Get it over with and call the guy."

Nick scoffed as he sat the bottle down and sighed. "Yeah, not gonna happen."

"Its gonna drive you nuts if you don't, it already is."

Nick puffed a breath and cringed as he picked up his phone, sticking it to his ear as Finnick and Carter tipped theirs towards him.

"Savage?" Nick asked as Finnick and Carter watched his brows go up, and then curl under as his lip curled up. "She's what?"

"You heard me, Wilde."

"Why me?"

"In the time I've known her you're the only one who's had the balls to approach her."

Finnick and Carter glanced at each other as Nick sighed. "Well she sure as hell didn't act like it." He growled. "And you think something like this will fix that? Sounds more like a good way to get me sent to prison!"

"I can guarantee that's not what I'm after. I can give you something to prove it to."

Nick waved at the bar and made some scribbling motions with his paws. Carter handed him a notebook and a pencil. Him and Finnick watched Nick scribbling on the paper and looking off in thought as he kept jotting things down. "No. I got it- yeah I got it." He ripped the paper off the notebook and shoved it in his pocket, narrowing his eyes. "Yeah well you aren't the only one buddy. I need a few days too. You have my number."

Finnick tipped a brow listening to the rabbit on the other end laughing as Nick hung up. The red fox blinked a few times and grabbed his head, groaning as he left the club. "I've lost my mind."

"Give me that notebook and a pencil." Finnick hissed as Carter picked it up and grabbed a pencil that was in a cup on the bar. He handed it to the small fox and leaned over, watching as he tilted the pencil to the side and rushed it over the pad Nick had been writing on. Finnick looked it over catching the writing Nick had scribbled and fell back laughing as Carter tried to lean over the bar. The wolf cocked a brow as Finnick wiped his eyes still cackling. "Ah damn I think I should'a told him a few things." Carter shook his head as Finnick fell on the bar laughing again.

**3 days Later-**

Finnick smirked as Nick looked over the envelope the courier had delivered. "Don't get cold feet now."

The red fox looked at him and curled his lip as Finnick smirked. "You have no idea what's going on so shut up." Finnick yanked a piece of paper out of his pocket, opening it and holding it under Nick's nose. Nick looked it over and cupped a paw over his eyes as his ears turned red and pinned to his head. "What the hell am I doing? I know I'm walking right into a –

"No, you aren't." Nick's ear flipped up as he pulled his paw down over his nose, narrowing his eyes on the smaller fox. Finnick shrugged. "This the same bunny you were dancing with the day that bunch of them came in here?" Nick nodded slowly as he narrowed his eyes. "You remember that bunny I left with the other night? That was her sister. Told me all about what happened when she was a kit."

"What happened? He didn't explain it."

"There was a fox they went to school with, clawed her face pretty good. I guess the guy turned around and they're friendly now, but she's been afraid of foxes ever since. She doesn't let people see it, but she is."

Nick frowned as he looked at the envelope. "Did you find out how old she was?"

Finnick looked off for a second and nodded. "Nine I think is what she said. Chatty little thing." Nick chewed his lip as Finnick smirked. "You gonna help her, or not?"

"Let's say I believe everything her sister told you, and this really happened, and she's afraid of foxes. That doesn't mean I believe him. I don't get this anyway. He said she didn't even know he was here."

"You should pay more attention Nick. She's all over the news and constantly getting into trouble. I'd probably watch her to." Finnick shrugged. "He called you right?"

"Once. He said he would again after I got this. All he said was it was a token of trust."

"Well, record it when he calls again, not that difficult to do if you want to cover your ass. Give me your phone and I'll set it up for you." Nick handed Finnick the phone and watched him playing with it for a few minutes before he handed it back. "There, automatic. It'll just start recording when you pick up from his number. What did he send you?" Nick felt the envelope and curled his brow as he ripped it open, tipping a brow as he let the contents fall into his palm. Finnick chuckled as he shook his head, looking at the key in his paw. Nick shoved it in his pocket and nearly dropped the phone as it rang, scowling at the smaller fox as he laughed. "Tear and Claw, Wilde speaking."

"Nick? Did you get what I sent you?"

"Yeah I got it. What is it?"

"The key to my house."

"Yeah- you-

"You can check and make sure it's real when you get here and give it back. Got a pencil?"

Nick grabbed one from the bar, frowning at Finnick as he ripped a piece of paper away from the pad so he couldn't read anything again. He scribbled something down and looked around in thought as he listened to the rabbit, hanging up and closing his eyes before he shoved his phone in his pocket and rubbed his temples. "I'm too old for this shit. This is still…"

Finnick laughed as Nick looked back at him groaning. "Get going or you'll be late. Is that what your wearing?"

"What's wrong with it?"

"Just not used to seeing you in a white shirt and black slacks - without a tie Nick."

"Yeah well I've felt like I'm choking for the last few days and it's probably not a good thing to wear when a couple of rabbits could hang me with it." The red fox rolled his eyes as Finnick laughed.

Carter leaned over the bar, ticking his eyes between them as Nick left. "Are you going to tell me what's going on Finnick?"

"Nope." Finnick laughed as Carter rolled his eyes and threw the beer he was drinking back as the door to the club closed...


	2. Nervous

**D'Jango 2***

**Nervous**

Shawn Mendes; Nervous

Jack opened the door grinning as Nick stepped inside, nervously ticking his ears back and forth as he looked around. "Relax. It won't do any good or help her get over this if you're like that."

"She might not be the one needing help by the time this is over." Nick grumbled as Jack smirked. "If she doesn't like what you have in mind I could still end up in… ugh- what the hell am I doing here?" Jack grabbed his arm as Nick grabbed the door handle.

"Wilde. I really do need your help. So does she."

Nick cringed as he reached into his pocket and pulled out the key, handing it to Jack as he kept smiling. "I'm not sure which one of us is crazy, but I'm sure one of us definitely is."

Jack chuckled as he motioned to the living room. "You don't even want to see if it fits the lock?"

"No." Nick growled as Jack snickered. "You know I could have copied that thing? I hope you don't make a habit of handing them out like this."

"No. I don't, and the fact that you brought it up proves my point. You aren't interested in that sort of thing or it would have taken you longer to get here. If you'll follow me, the best place to wait would be the study. She doesn't go in there often and she knows I have something special planned tonight."

Nick followed him into a large room with a desk that sat over a brightly colored red rug. A fake fire burned behind glass and candles were lit all over the top of the mantle as he motioned to a large beige chaise lounge that sat to the left of the desk and a large reclining chair. He took a seat shifting uncomfortably as Jack sat a bottle of wine and a glass in front of him. "She knows you have something planned? But you didn't explain any of this?"

Jack chuckled as he poured a glass and left the bottle on the table. "Surprises are customary on anniversaries."

"Anniversary?!" Nick gaped as Jack stood up with a cocky smile.

"Five years. You remember everything I explained?" Nick blinked as Jack handed him the glass and the buck chuckled as the fox threw it back nodding. "She tells me everything and I'm the only one she lets her guard down around. She's not going to be like she was at your club the other night. Make yourself comfortable, Nick. She should be home any time."

Jack left snickering as he watched the fox pick up the bottle and heave several times as he closed the door. He took a seat in the kitchen next to the door waiting, and let his ears pick up as he heard the handle jiggle. "JAACK?"

He rushed to the door and laughed as he took several bags she had clutched to her chest, shaking his head at the others hanging from her wrists. "Did you buy the whole store? You were supposed to be home half an hour ago."

"Ugh…" she groaned as she walked in and tossed the bags on the counter. "Bogo asked me to fill out some paperwork for the new recruits and the store was packed. I'm sorry. I know I'm late but I stopped and picked up something else that I've had my eyes on for a while."

Jack chuckled as she snatched a bag shaking a finger at him. "I don't know what you're up to Jack, I do know this year you're not one upping me again. You always do something huge and I always feel like I fall short."

"That's not the desired affect I'm trying to achieve, you know Jude?" he asked as his ears dropped.

Judy giggled as she rubbed her nose against his and brushed her head under his chin. "You won't this year. Just give me a few minutes."

"You want to skip dinner?" Jack let his ears relax as Judy pulled away biting her lip and shaking her head.

He threw his head back laughing as she looked him over, and took a seat chuckling when she rushed into their bedroom, listening to the bags she'd taken with her rustling before she came back to the door in a long robe. The doe chewed her lip as she started pulling at the tie around her waist and frowned as Jack threw his paws up. Judy sighed as he stood from the table and walked to her, pulling a long tie from his pocket. "Jack?"

He chuckled as he stepped behind her and held it in front of her face. She looked back at him curling her lip as he shrugged. "I told you I had a surprise for you. It's in my study."

"Jaaack, no fair." she whined as he tied it around her eyes, chuckling as he shuffled behind her while she kept tipping into his neck and nipping at his fur. Their feet kept tangling together as he walked her forward, her paws gripping his as they stayed at her waist. Nick sat up as the door opened, watching Judy turn into Jack as she pulled at his shirt. The buck kept glancing at Nick as they wound up in front of the fireplace where he turned Judy.

"We're in my study." She ran her paws over the blind fold, moaning as he stood behind her, dipping his nose into her neck and nibbling on her skin. "Leave it on."

Nick was stock still as he watched Judy twisting her body and grinding her hips into Jack as he kept rushing his paws over her. Locking into a passionate kiss as he looked at the fox. He turned his eyes and snapped them back as Jack chuckled, grabbing Judy's paws as she tried to undo her robe again. "Wait. I need you to be comfortable first."

"Hu?" she asked as her ears lifted and fell limp as he kissed her neck several times.

"Do you remember what you told me a few years ago? About that thing you always wondered about?" Her ears dropped as she grabbed the blindfold and Jack grabbed her wrists, pressing his head against hers. "Trust me?"

Nick made an uncomfortable face as Judy gulped and whimpered. She dropped her paws, clutching Jack's arms as he moved her closer and tipped his head at the fox.

Nick leaned forward, ticking his eyes between them before he split his teeth, and growled in a very low voice. Judy jumped, almost succeeding in turning around until Jack braced both his arms over her chest. Nick's ears pinned back and he cringed as he watched her trembling.

Jack kept whispering in her ear and moved one of his paws, petting one of her ears as she braced against the floor trying to push away. He looked up and saw the fox frowning as his ears stayed glued to his skull.

Nick sighed as he looked away again, listening to Jack trying to calm her down and the rushed pace of her breathing as her claws scratched the floor hard enough they broke through the decorative rug and clawed the wood beneath it. Jack cleared his throat and Nick tipped his head as Judy reluctantly let him hold her paw out. The doe was almost pushing Jack away as her legs stayed locked and braced against the floor.

Nick leaned forward carefully, holding a paw out as Jack guided hers to him. His ears pinned back again as Judy's palm brushed his claws. Jack held her paw out, whispering to her again as her nose twitched at a feverish pace. Nick stood slowly shaking his head. "This is a bad idea. She's…just, terrified!"

Judy curled her face into Jack's neck as he sighed. "He's just as afraid of you as you are him Judy."

The does ears lifted slightly as she heard the door. "Why?"

Jack smirked as Nick stopped, pinning his ears to his head as he looked back and sighed. "Look, all this is just mind blowing anyway. How could I not be? Both of you could make me…you could just ruin me."

"See?" Jack asked as Judy chewed her lip. "It took me almost a week to convince him we aren't like that and I'm sure he drank half a bottle of whisky before he got here with the way he smells. It still wasn't enough because he knocked off a bottle of wine I gave him on top of it. He's still shaking."

Judy giggled nervously as Nick rolled his eyes. "I don't think I can help you with this problem. Happy to amuse you but I'm not the guy you're looking for." He grabbed the door handle again and shook his head.

"Wait…"

Nick flinched as he caught what Judy said in a low voice and turned with his shoulders scrunched up, watching Jack smile as he curled around her again. The buck shrugged as he grabbed her paws, keeping her from removing the blindfold again. "If he decides to stay, you shouldn't see his face. You have a problem with all foxes. Particularly the males."

Nick's ears pinned back again as Judy seemed to drop her head and sigh. Jack motioned to the lounge again as Nick watched her chewing her lip, her ears training back and forth as he stepped away from the door. He eyed her carefully, watching her ears jump with each step he took, her nose slowing as he retook his seat. Nick took a deep breath and held his paw out again after the buck tipped his head.

Jack chuckled as Nick pinned his ears back, turning his head and closing his eyes as he held her paw out again. "He's afraid you're going to jump again. He turned is head, pinned his ears back and closed his eyes."

Nick looked back at Jack, glaring as Judy giggled. His ears sat up as she found his paw, sucking in a breath as her fingers ran over his paw pads. She ran her fingers through the gaps between them and back down his fingers and his eyes snapped on Jack as Judy gasped. "I told you they didn't just growl. They make all kinds of noises."

Nick coughed in an attempt to hide the purr and narrowed his eyes on Jack as he snickered again. "I think he might be a little shy Jude." He stepped away, smirking at the blush running through Nick's ears as her paws found their way up his shoulder and under his chin. The doe bit her lip as she scratched under his neck, her ears tipping straight as the purr in his throat tickled her fingers and heightened into a rumble. She carefully brushed along the bottom of his muzzle and up over his nose, surprised when he closed his eyes as her paws ran along each side of his face. She could hear him clutching the lounge as she rubbed his ears between her fingers in an open-mouthed curiosity. The expression fled the moment he tried to bite back a growl, making her jump again. Nick fell back groaning and huffed as Jack pulled her away, rolling his eyes as she giggled.

Jack had her back against his chest as he ran one arm into her robe and Nick's ears set as she gasped, watching her knees bend as the buck kept her from folding in half. She panted through several grunts as Jack teased and stood straight as he dipped his nose back into her neck and nibbled on the inside of her ear. "So, what were you so excited to show me. I can't feel much under there."

Nick bit back a chuckle as her face turned red and Jack glanced at him still smirking as he grabbed the front of her robe and pulled the tie. She grasped it for a minute before he nudged his nose into her neck. He pulled the robe away, tossing it to the floor as she clutched the little skirt in the front.

"Damn." Nick and Jack said at the same time.

The buck chuckled as Judy turned several shades of red, trying to keep the tiny section of the little maid outfit she was wearing covering her person as the other arm covered the open slots her breasts were poking through. "Judy," Jack chuckled as he wrapped around her back again, pulling at her paws as she kept tugging at the fabric. "I've been talking about wanting this for as long as you've talked about what you were curious about. Don't you think it's a little funny we both did the same thing for each other this year?" Judy tipped forward as Jack ran his paw down her arm, under the paw she had pulling at the fabric. "Oh…." He chuckled as she hid her nose in his neck trying not to whine. "That's why you're so…"

Nick tipped a brow and leaned forward as Jack rolled his fingers several times and pulled her paws away as she heaved into his neck. The fox raised both brows as the little outfit lifted with her arms, revealing a crotchless pair of panties attached to the black stockings attached at her thighs. He sat there gawking when her arms raised and wrapped around Jack's neck, showing off the glisten fur between her legs. His eyes wandered higher, watching the black choker at her neck lift the exposed sections of her breasts as the fabric around her waist flared out making her hips pop. "Uh oh." Jack teased as she tried to turn. "I think you may have made him drop part of that guard."

Nick leaned back blowing out a breath as Judy turned and smashed her muzzle against Jack's. The buck grabbed her wandering paws through a heated kiss and flipped her against his back again, chuckling as she whined and tried to reach his neck. He brushed his cheek along her face and tipped his head at Nick as she kept trying to reach his lips. Her ears tipped as they caught the sound of the fox leaving the lounge and Nick stopped in front of them as Jack tipped his muzzle into her ear. "He doesn't think this is real and needs to know if you do."

Judy shivered as Jack held her paws, her nose twitching as Nick got close enough she could feel the heat from his paws. He dropped to his knees so he wasn't giving off the impression of towering over her and brushed a claw under her collar bone. Nick's ears pinned back and he sighed as he watched her hold her breath ad turn her head into Jack's neck as she clamped her jaw shut. Even with the blindfold still covering half her face he could see her forehead curl and her nose twitching again. Jack kept brushing his cheek along hers and holding her paws as he tipped his nose at Nick again.

Nick was hesitant as he ran a claw along her chest, carefully watching for anything that would be a reason to back away as Jack kept a gentle grip on her paws. The does breath picked up as he added the rest of his fingers and he looked up as her head turned, with Jack dipping into her neck. One of her paws lifted shakily and cupped Jack's neck as he raised his nose to her ear. Nick missed whatever Jack said as he leaned closer, catching the faint scars on her cheek. The fox moved without thought as he ran his claws along her face, cringing as she sniffled a few times. Jack grabbed his wrist and shook his head as he tried to pull away. Nick flipped his ears back as Jack looked back at his claws and her cheek.

The fox puffed his cheeks and bit his lip as he brushed her cheek again, a hint of sorrow racing though his features as his fingers brushed over the scar, followed by his thumb. Judy felt his lips brush over her cheek and gasped as he pulled away. Her ears shot up and Jack smirked as she turned her head. Jack bit his tongue as the fox let of a sound not often heard by another species. Nick blinked as Judy grabbed his paw, her nose tipping into his palm as his eyes lifted in surprise. "That noise he just made is called the Vesa. They only do that when they're trying to comfort someone." Nick pinned his ears back as he rolled his eyes. He would have face palmed if Judy wasn't holding his paw and the other wasn't supporting the weight he was trying to keep off his knees so he stayed at her level. Jack chuckled as Judy's ears turned. "That noise was just…well I don't think he was thinking about what he just did because his ears are turning red. It's sort of a reserved thing for foxes."

"Reserved? Did you tell him?" Judy asked as Nick curled his shoulders into his neck and sighed as Jack snickered.

"No. They're good at spotting a lot of things other people miss if they're given the chance. Very private species though." Nick looked at Jack and narrowed his eyes. Jack shrugged, pretty much telling him he wasn't going to explain how he knew about any of it. The buck chuckled as Nick gasped and fell on his rear when Judy nuzzled her nose into his paw. "He just fell over. I think you shocked him." Nick groaned and cupped his ears, shaking his head as Judy bit her lip and giggled again. "Come on, let him catch his breath and you can get a little braver too."

Nick glared at Jack as he led Judy back to the lounge. He tipped up on his elbows as Jack sat down, turning Judy so she was sitting between his legs. His ears set as she groaned a few times, watching Jack grinning as he brushed his paw between her legs. "Jack." She growled. The buck chuckled as she shoved her legs into the fabric and pinned him against the tilted back. "I don't know how long we've been in here but it's been too long!"

Nick cupped a paw over his muzzle as Jack looked back at him chuckling and cocked his head, letting him know he should join them. Once he was standing beside the lounge again he chewed his lip watching Jack petting her folds and making her squirm. The buck laughed as she grabbed his paw and he uncurled his fingers, sending her into another growl as he pulled his paw away from her. "Damn it Jack!" He smirked as he pulled her paws to her chest and tipped a brow looking at Nick. Nick leaned over and ran his tongue along the inside of his lips and Jack bounced his brow as Judy growled again. "You know I am not a patient doe and you're really pissing me - AH!" Nick leaned up hissing after he licked just above her pelvic bone, covering his mouth as she gasped. Jack curled his eyes laughing after her back arched away from him and grunted as she fell back onto him huffing. Judy's teeth locked together angrily as she shook her head. "Don't start something you can't finish."

Nick raised a brow and blinked as Jack kept laughing. The buck shrugged as he looked back at Judy and shot Nick an expectant glance.

Nick leaned over grabbing each side of the lounge and dipped closer to her as she kept grinding her jaw. "Is that what you want?" He brushed his claws along her shoulder, watching her shiver and shrink into Jack. The buck grabbed her in another kiss and peeked up at Nick before he looked down. Nick glanced the same direction and opened his mouth in a wide grin as her legs uncurled. Jack pulled her paws away and held them out, nuzzling her as Nick ran his claws down her neck. The buck curled around her when she shivered, and chuckled against her face as the fox nibbled on her neck.

Jack almost broke into a full-blown laugh as she jumped. Nick looked back with a nervous smile as he rushed his tongue over her breasts and chuckled as he moved lower, watching her face flush as he grabbed her hips. Her chest bounced as he rooted his nose around her stomach and hips, against the fabric of the little outfit she was wearing. Jack nipped her ear when she jerked as Nick's cold nose dipped, barely brushing her slit.

Her claws dug into Jack's paws as Nick ran his tongue along the inside of her thigh. Jack wrapped her arms over her chest, and curled his around her as Nick let his tongue slide over her mound and slip past the entrance of her sex. The fox watched Jack keeping her cradled against his chest as she pulled her lips between her teeth, fighting panting as Nick reached under her and thrust his tongue as far as he could while holding her ass in his paws with his thumbs on her hips. He watched Jack let go of her arms and Judy wrapped them around his neck, humming through the kiss her and Jack huffed through as the buck curled his paws around her breasts in a massage that had the flesh squeezed between his fingers. When he broke away to let her catch her breath, he chuckled as she whined, glancing at Nick as the fox rolled his tongue through her again. Jack scrunched his nose up and showed his teeth and Nick dropped his brow in a worried tilt looking between them as Judy whined.

Jack raised his brows as he dipped to Judy's ears again and Nick kept looking between them, listening to Jack talking to her. He kept brushing her ears back as she huffed into his neck, speaking in a low voice. "Stop doing that, Judy." Nick scrunched one of his brows down and narrowed his eyes as Jack smirked at him and curled his nose the same way again. He knew what Jack wanted him to do, but he also knew it might scare the hell out of her and wasn't sure what he was telling her to stop doing until Jack said as much. "He isn't going to do anything that will hurt you and letting go of that voice isn't going to change his mind. He knows what he's doing. Do you really think he'd have stayed after what he said? He doesn't want to scare you and I'm sure he'd love to hear what he's doing to you." Jack rubbed his nose along her neck, glancing at Nick and scrunching his nose, exposing his teeth again as the fox's brows lifted. Nick couldn't bring himself to growl, but he hummed and Jack chuckled as Judy gasped and tried to cover her mouth as her voice slipped through.

Nick raised a brow as Jack looked back at him scrunching his nose in an almost ecstatic smile. The fox closed his eyes, and took a breath, surrounded by the scent of the rabbit in his nose and rolled into a low growl as he kept his tongue darting. His eyes widened as Judy gasped and let her voice go as Jack nibbled on her neck again, almost hiding his smile as Nick took a firm grasp and let loose a ferocious snarl that vibrated his lips against and the roof of his mouth against her clit. The doe gasped and Nick's eyes widened, just before he had to clamp his eyes shut as her thighs squeezed his head between her legs. He fought not to snicker as he felt her body shiver and lock into place, clamping around his tongue in a rapid pattern as he started a steady growl that had her screaming as Jack kept nibbling on her neck.

Her legs finally relaxed around Nick's head and he tipped up, licking around her thighs and folds as she caught her breath. He chuckled and sat up licking around his muzzle as Jack locked her into another passionate kiss. Her arms fell from his neck and curled around his paws. The buck leaned away watching her still panting as Nick stood and chuckled. Jack watched him curiously as he took one of her paws and licked across the top of it before he tipped his head and turned to the door. "Hu, he's going to leave. I guess he thinks this was enough."

Nick looked back blinking and leaned over narrowing his eyes as Jack smirked. "You said she had a problem with fox teeth and claws. I figured this would fix…" Nick gasped as Judy lunged up and grabbed his muzzle , blinking as Jack chuckled.

"She has a problem with foxes, period. Not just their teeth and claws."

"Exactly what…happen-" Judy's nose wiggled and Nick sighed as her ears fell.

Jack smiled as he sat up behind Judy, watching Nick close his eyes as she kept examining his muzzle and brushing her paws all over his face. "I could explain it, but it would just be easier to let her see what you guys are really like in a setting that isn't threatening. Somewhere she knows someone she trusts isn't going to let anything like that happen."

Nick sighed and rolled his eyes. "Well I don't know what else you want me to-" His face fell as Judy chewed her lip and he looked back at Jack as the buck smiled.

"Show her that foxes can be gentle and affectionate instead of mean and nasty. If you're…game?"

"GAME? You do understand how that word is being used here right?! As in being hunted and I'm the prey- She's your wife! You can't be seri -" Judy's ears dropped again and Jack smirked as Nick's jaw dropped. "Oh shit you are-

Jack curled around Judy and shrugged. "You've already shown her you're more than she expected." Nick scowled as Jack brushed into her neck. "You have a genuine fear that we could cause you problems."

"Well yeah! You're a fed and she's a cop! I can just imagine all the-

Judy giggled and Jack smirked as Nick rolled his eyes. "I think we're going to scare him off again Jude. He's really nervous."

"How the hell could I not be! And what if I hurt her!? She's three times smaller than I am! I don't even know if a red fox can-"

Nick cringed as Judy's ears shot up and Jack chuckled as he wrapped his arms around her tighter. "Yes, he's a red fox Jude."

"You found a red fox who…agreed to this Jack?"

"Well, I think he's still trying to decide…"


	3. On The Edge

**D'Jango 3***

**On The Edge**

Usher; Scream

Nick raised a brow as Jack looked back at him grinning. "I take it you've never been with a bunny before?"

Nick curled his lip. "No I haven't. It's not like they come looking around for something like this often."

Jack snickered and shook his head against Judy's neck making her ears shoot up. "I won't let her do anything that would get her hurt, and I'll keep her from hurting you."

Judy giggled as Nick rolled his eyes again. "Great I have a bunny protecting me from another bunny, both of which could completely destroy me."

"Or take you somewhere you'll never forget." Jack smirked as Nick watched Judy chewing her lip again. He closed his eyes and groaned as Jack braced his feet on the floor, standing and pushing Judy to her feet in front of him before he motioned back to the lounge. "If you decide to stay and help us."

Nick curled his brow watching Jack. He kept petting Judy's ears back as she kept her nose in his neck. "Why… I just don't-

Jack sighed as Nick stuck his paws on his hips. He flipped his ears back as Judy whimpered into the buck's neck. "Because she's a cop. The first bunny who's ever had the job. I've seen her take down rhino's, but when it comes to a fox it's a different story. If she gets into a situation where it's a fox who's threatening her, the fear she has might cause her to do something or react in a way that could get her killed. She needs to understand that your species is no different than any other."

Nick chewed his lip and sighed as his shoulders fell. It wasn't like he didn't understand it, but that didn't keep him from fighting not to flip his ears back as he retook a seat and watched Jack holding her paws out to him again. "I think you might have to convince him Jude. For a fox he's pretty…" Nick narrowed his eyes as Jack smirked. "Well, we'll just say nervous."

Nick cringed as Judy's paws landed on his chest and he leaned into the lounge as her weight pressed him back. He closed his eyes and turned his head, holding his breath as her nose rooted through the fur around his neck. The bunny bit her lip as the fox choked back a whine, smiling as Jack brushed one of her ears. "It's musk. That's what they smell like when they get aroused." Judy's ears shot up as Nick sighed. He rolled his eyes again when Jack chuckled. "If you plan on exploring Jude, maybe you should let him do the same first? Maybe it'll help him relax a little and you can get more comfortable with his claws?"

Judy sat up and bit her lip as Nick looked between them. The paw she had resting on his shoulder slid down his arm. He could feel her trembling as she cupped his paw and pulled it to her chest. His face scrunched uncomfortably as he felt her shaking under the paw she rested on her breasts. He looked at Jack, watching the buck open a paw towards her. Nick sat up slowly, rubbing his palms over her chest and bit back a chuckle as he pinched her nipples, catching Jack covering his mouth, trying not to laugh when she gasped. His paws seemed massive compared to her as he curled one around her back and pressed the other against her chest. Jack stepped away, leaning against the desk as Judy laid back, her mouth sucking in short breaths of excitement laced with fear as Nick's paws wandered all over her. He slipped them under the fabric of the little black 'dress' she was wearing. The fox blew out a slow breath as he struggled to move them under the fabric, raising a brow as Judy grabbed the dress and pulled it over her head. His nose curled as he heard a click and turned, watching Jack stick a lighter under the cigarette in his mouth, smiling as he looked back at Judy. The fox's eyes fled back to her as she moaned. He blinked as her nose twitched, her body curling around his fingers as she moved his paws. Nick bit his lip as his paws landed over her thighs, listening to Jack snickering as his fingers curled under the garter's holding up the stockings on her legs. A quick tug and he let them snap against her skin, letting out a shocked chuckle as she chirped and scrunched her nose into a happy gasp.

Nick curled his paws around her hips and the doe bit her lip as she grabbed his fingers again, sucking in a breath as his nose landed on her neck. A whimper had Jack back at the lounge, grabbing her paws again as the fox rushed his teeth over her fur, just enough she could feel them against her skin. He curled his nose away as Jack puffed on the cigarette and blew it towards both of them, blinking as it seemed to settle Judy. Jack smirked as Nick looked back at him, remembering what the rabbit had said when he called. The doe knew he only smoked when he was extremely comfortable and relaxed, so it was a reassurance of some kind. Seeing Nick wasn't horrible comfortable with it, Jack dropped it into a small can at the side of the lounge and tipped his head back to Judy as she whined again. "Foxes don't care much for smoke Jude, but I think he's unwinding a little."

Nick raised a brow as her hips rolled against the cushion and smirked, dipping his nose back into her neck and curling his claws. He gently brushed them through her fur as his nose wandered under her arms. The does head shot back laughing and Nick sat up with wide eyed, looking at Jack as the buck chuckled again. Judy had cupped both her paws over her muzzle and her face was turning red as Nick chuckled. He stuck his nose back under her arms as his claws scratched around her sides again. Judy kicked her feet a few times and laughed as he sat up snickering. "Cute."

Nick's eyes widened as she grabbed the paws he had resting on her ribs and growled. "Don't. Call. Me. Cute."

"I don't think that's really what he's thinking considering how excited he looks." Jack bit his lip and pulled her face to his, snickering as he tapped her lips with his a few times, until he had her whining and rolling her hips again.

Nick's ears dipped back as she dug her claws into his fingers. "Ooh, sorry. I should have said ridiculously sexy." He smirked as her ears shot up and turned red, feeling her paws pushing his lower. He bit his tongue looking at his fingers as her hips rolled again and Judy whined when he pulled them away.

Jack raised a brow and gasped as Nick bit one of his claws off. Judy turned her head in question as he grabbed her paws and squeezed, pressing his nose close to her ear. "I told you he was worried about hurting you. He just did something unbelievable."

"What!?" She asked as she shook her head, tilting toward Jack as he kept whispering in her ear.

"He took off one of his claws."

The doe jumped as Nick's paws landed on her again and her mouth fell open as his fingers rushed around her folds. Jack tightened his grip on her paws as Nick thrust a finger into her and chuckled as her chest shot up.

Judy was panting as Nick curled his other paw around her back, dragging his tongue over her chest as he pumped his finger in and out of her. He started a very low growl he let grow louder as Jack kept his lips with hers, the fox's ears tipping back and forth as her breathing and voice kept escaping the kiss. Nick could already feel her body tensing and rippling around his finger. He looked at Jack and caught him with an evil little smile as he lifted Judy and slid behind her, sticking his feet under her ass. A few slow motions and Nick understood what he was trying to relay without saying it out loud so she wouldn't hear it. He pressed his nose against her throat and growled as loud as he could, gently opening his mouth and slipping it around her neck as Jack's toes curled around her hips. Nick pressed a paw into her body as he curled his finger at the same time, and closed his eyes as her body locked up. For a second he thought she may have passed out, but his eyes shot open when her body clamped to his finger. Jack grabbed Nick by the scruff of the neck, keeping his jaw around her throat as her legs locked around his chest. He didn't dare move his mouth with his teeth against her skin, and looked at the buck half stunned when Judy melted into a puddle under him, in Jack's lap.

Jack smirked as she heaved several times, trying to catch her breath. He let go of Nick's neck, still grinning as the fox carefully licked her cheek, under her neck, and around her face several times, letting off the same comforting sound he'd accidentally made before.

Nick sat up smiling as Judy laid there breathing heavily and yelped as she shot up and slammed him to the back of the lounge with her paws on his chest. Jack laughed and nearly fell off the other end as Nick sat there with his mouth hanging open, tipping his head to the side as she stuck her nose in his chest and started undoing his shirt. He clutched the top of the lounge after she pulled it over his shoulders and left it laying behind him. Jack stood and sat behind Judy, whispering in her ear again as Nick kept peeking at them. Her paws ran down his chest grabbing his belt buckle, and her ears shot up as he rolled his hips beside them, letting off a faint whine.

Jack chuckled as Judy's ears dropped and she turned to him with her lips tight in worry as he shook his head and stuck his nose in her ear again. "I told you I thought he was shy, and he's nervous. They don't usually do this kind of thing."

"They don't have sex?" She giggled. "There are too many of them around for that not to happen often." Jack rolled his eyes and snickered.

Judy ears lifted slowly as Nick sighed and Jack shrugged as the fox stuck a paw over his eyes, rubbing his temples as he groaned. "Yeah, sex is a thing with everybody, but not usually with another guy watching, especially if your plowing his wife."

"Aww," Judy cooed. "I can't see anything anyway, but he doesn't want you looking Jack."

Jack covered his muzzle and chewed his lip. "You think you can do this if I turn off the lights? I can put out the candles and the fire isn't bright enough for me to see anything but shadows over here, but you can see just fine without the light. I'll just have to keep hold of her. You know I can't leave with what's going to happen and her trying to get past this."

Nick chewed his lip watching Judy's ears perk and watched Jack looking at her as the buck smirked. "Are you sure it's something she wants?" Jack shook his head and Nick chuckled as he ran his paw down his muzzle. "Neither of you have done this before? She doesn't know anything about what else you're going to-

Jack bit his lip and shook his head, with a panicked look as Judy's ears turned. "Just something she said she was curious about."

"Jack?" Judy asked as she felt him shake his head. The doe leaned away as Nick stood up beside the lounge and her ears jumped as she heard his belt unwind, the zipper from his pants and the thump as they landed on the floor. Jack snickered as he stepped away and blew out the candles. He flipped off the light and stepped closer to the lounge, keeping a grip on Judy's paw until he came back to her side and took a seat behind her as Nick laid down beside them.

The fox growled as her paws wandered down his chest. He heard Jack chuckling and knew it was because she hadn't jumped again. Nick smirked as her paws brushed over his member because she jerked away gasping. His stared in disbelief as she climbed over him and Jack laughed as he scrambled behind her, curling around her waist as he motioned to Nick. "You better get a grip on things."

Nick rolled his eyes as he grabbed himself and held it in an upright stance, watching Judy position herself over him, growling again as the warmth from her sex settled over the tip of his cock. Jack held her around the waist as Nick took hold of her other paw, listening to the buck. "Don't take more than you can handle. Go slow." Jack smirked as he felt her lips curl against his cheek, and Nick lifted a brow as the buck snickered. "Ok, don't go too fast because you might hurt him."

Judy scrunched her nose and sighed as she bent her knees. Jack chuckled again when Nick gasped, groaning as she slipped over him, feeling like a wet vice was slowly curling around half his length. "Ugh…g-god." He had his paw wrapped around his knot and the other was holding Judy's. As soon as he felt his grip tighten too much on himself he let go of her and grabbed the back of the lounge in a tight-lipped growl, peeking back at Jack as he held Judy up.

The does eyes were scrunched together so tightly that he could see her forehead curling as she hissed. Jack brushed her cheek with his, still whispering, "Move when you're ready. He can't without you." Her ears shot up as Jack snickered. "Foxes can't cum without the knot. If you can't take it, he'll have to do it himself."

"He's so big." Judy groaned as she lifted again.

Nick groaned and blew out a breath shaking his head. "I'm not that big, you're just really tight, and don't bet on the knot needing to be involved when she's already trying to pull the life out of me." Jack chuckled as Judy moved again, listening to her whining as Nick moaned.

Nick tightened the grip on his knot as she started moving up and down, the slow pace picking up speed as Jack kept nipping at her neck and smothering her in kisses while keeping her weight off the paw between her legs. Nick had pretty much forgotten Jack was standing over his legs behind Judy until he started talking again. "When he gets to a certain point, he'll have to take over. When they knot someone they have to." Nick was too busy trying to hold his hips in place as she kept sliding over him and pulling away, feeling like she was trying to drag his cock with her as her lips tightened around his length every time she moved. His teeth locked together as Judy faltered, her weight nearly dropped onto his paw. He raised a brow as Jack stuck his arms under her legs and was shocked the buck had the strength to curl her weight the way he was as he lifted her up and down. The fox looked back at Judy as she curled her arms around Jack's neck, with her face twisting in some kind of awkward cringe. He sucked in a breath as she rippled around him and grabbed the back of the lounge over his head as she clamped down hard enough to have him growling as drool spilled from between his teeth. He sat there panting for a minute and looked back heaving as Jack laughed, letting go of Judy as she fell forward. Her head thumped into Nick's chest and he grunted as she whined, still feeling her pulling and squeezing as she tried to sit up with her arms shaking.

Jack pulled her up, brushing her ears back as Nick tried to settle their chests. The fox looked back blinking as Judy grabbed his wrist and tried to move the paw he still had curled around his knot. His face fell as Jack threw his head back laughing. "She still wants to…?" Jack snickered as Nick looked at Judy shaking his head. "Uhm… If she wants to try that we're going to have to move because I already…" He looked off rolling his eyes as Jack laughed.

"Did he cum?" Judy asked as Jack curled his arms around her and shook his head.

"No, you'd know, but he ripped the top of the lounge with his claws when you did, and he doesn't want to tear up the furniture anymore."

Nick sighed and Judy bit her lip giggling as Jack stood up and motioned to the floor. Nick wrapped around Judy as she tried to move and she froze as he stood with her, his other paw still locked between their legs around his knot. "You should stay where you are, or this is going to be really messy." Jack snickered as Nick's paw slipped. The fox chuckled as Judy's ears turned red again, he could feel her juices running through his fingers and rolling down one of his legs as he took a few steps and sat on the carpet in front of the fireplace.

Jack stepped around his legs as Nick laid back and curled his arms around Judy, telling her to wait until the fox was settled. The doe felt Nick's paw unwinding from his knot and pull away as Jack watched Nick lye on the floor, looking around above his head. Nick's eyes shot back to him as he chuckled and Judy's ears shot up. "He's looking for something to hold onto or making sure there isn't anything he can grab so he won't damage anything."

"Aww." She cooed as Jack watched Nick roll his eyes. "Can I have your paws?"

Nick gave them to her and cringed as she placed them on her hips, watching Jack sigh. "I think he's afraid he might hurt you if he's got his paws on you, after what he did to the lounge Jude."

Nick groaned as Judy giggled again. "Yeah, really not something I'd like to..." His ears sat straight as Judy leaned into Jack and he blinked as she started purring.

"I don't think she's worried about that." Jack smirked as Judy pressed her weight down, watching Nick's eyes clamp shut as her lips kissed his knot. "This'll be quick once your down." Nick jarred his eyes back to them as Jack stuck his arms under hers and wrapped his paws over her chest.

"Are you sure she can- Nick's paws tightened over her hips as Jack pulled her down, dragging the tight feeling over the top of his knot. He curled his eyes moaning as his ears ticked, listening to her chirping and squeaking and clutched her tighter as their hips slammed together. He looked up heaving as Jack's paw was rubbing over her slit, lowering his brow as Judy clenched her teeth together, shaking her head at whatever the buck was whispering in her ear. "What are you doing?"

Nick spoke through grit teeth as Jack looked back at him smirking, still keeping his voice low as Judy hummed in a locked position. Jack moved her slightly, raising her and watched Nick's eyes roll back before the fox grunted as she slammed to his hips again. He growled as Jack kept mumbling something in her ear, unable to catch it over Judy's voice and his own uncontrollable growling. She kept shaking her head at Jack as her teeth split, sucking in a breath as Jack lifted her, her face twisting as she fell again, until he was moving her back and forth at a heated pace that had Nick thrusting each time she came back down. Nick ground his teeth as she rippled around him again and Jack braced her tighter as she tried to fall forward, feeling the fox's knee try to jerk up behind him. He grabbed Judy and had her jumping slightly, watching Nick teeth split as his eyes clenched, his claws digging into her hips before he whined. "Now Jude."

"God damn." Nick hissed as his back arched.

Jack almost jumped to the side, laughing as Nick growled and rolled over on top of her. Nick's paws slammed to the floor as she clamped around him tighter than his eyes and teeth slammed together. The sound of her voice was ringing in his ears as he let off a growl loud enough to set her fur on end. Judy chirped as he managed to flip her without removing himself from between her legs while pulling her to her knees. Jack chuckled as her jaw fell open in a deep pant, watching Nick grab her hips and the scruff of her neck in his mouth, ramming back and forth hard enough that she was gasping and squeaking every time his body slammed against her tail.

Jack moved closer grabbing the top of one of her paws, and lifted a brow as she tried to let the top of her body fall, grinning as her teeth bit into her bottom lip. She started heaving as Nick grabbed her hips tighter, his thrusting going in shorter burst and his growling becoming grunts as his pace picked up. The second she started moaning he was moving at a feverish speed as he readjusted the scruff of her neck in his mouth and growled, plowing her into the floor a few times before he stopped cold in a deep growl as the drool that had poured from his muzzle rolled over her shoulders. She was still screaming as he swelled and pulsed inside her, keeping her rippling as each burst he shot sent another wave through her. Nick let go and licked the back of her head and neck several times, heaving as he fell over and rolled them both to their sides as she curled into a ball and twitched several times.

Jack crawled in front of them, dropping to his elbow. He ran a paw over her face and ears, chuckling as she latched onto his arm and whimpered. Nick caught his breath and leaned up cringing as he heard her. One of the fox's eyes twitched as he felt his body start calming until she clutched around him again, causing him to grab her trying not to thrust his hips again as he locked his teeth and growled. Judy shivered as he started licking her neck and around her chin from behind her as she caught her breath.

Jack laughed as he pet Judy's ears, brushing them back as she started unlocking her limbs. "See Jude, they're very affectionate. Especially after this." Her nose lifted and Jack kissed her a few times as Nick kept licking the back of her head, ears and shoulders, curling his arm around the front of her and pulling her closer. "They stay locked into the one they're with for a good twenty minutes afterwards." Judy tried to move and Nick latched onto her scruff again, making the same comforting noises before he was licking her head and neck again. Jack chuckled as she tipped her ears to him curiously. "They cuddle afterwards, a lot. The guys in their species are…responsive to the mate they're with, but a lot of them take a few minutes to get their senses back after they knot someone."

"I thought you said they kind of lost their minds after they started getting close to-

"Yes. He's not really thinking right now. The vixens run things, but the guys take over right before they knot. He could hurt you if you move the wrong way, it's kind of an instinct for the tods to keep the females still afterwards." Jack cringed as Judy cupped his face and raised her ears as he sighed. "We might have a little bit of a problem."

"What?" She asked as Jack lifted the blindfold and motioned to the paw Nick had around her chest. The doe gasped and Jack shook his head as he stuck a finger to her lips. She reached around his arm and cringed as the fox purred into her neck, licking around her cheek again as she pulled her paw from the back of her hip looking at the blood from where his claws had sank into her skin.

"Don't panic Judy."

"I'm not! It doesn't hurt and I didn't even notice it - But he will! He was upset about the stupid couch and worried about a mess for crying out loud! He's so sweet and he's going to - god Jack what do we do!? Won't he smell this?" She hissed as Jack chewed his lip.

"Not likely with you in his nose. Foxes don't have a very good sense of smell. Let me go get something to try and get his paws and your fur clean. If he comes to before I get back just keep him distracted."

"How the hell am I supposed to do that?!"

Jack leaned closer and smirked as she frowned at him. "You've been doing it since he got here. Keep that blindfold down too. You take it off now and he'll know something's wrong."

Judy groaned as he pulled the blindfold back over her eyes and kissed her nose before he shuffled off the floor. She laid there chewing her lip as he kept licking her neck and shoulders, giggling when he tickled the fur around her ears. She clutched his paw as he tried to pull away and felt him leaning up behind her when his breath washed over her neck.

She kept a grip on the paw he had over her chest as she reached up and brushed his muzzle, cringing as his ears dipped back. "Hey. Jack said… Uhm…I know I'm not supposed to be alone with you."

Judy giggled as she turned her head. "He'll be right back, he went to the bathroom."

"You're…alright being alone with a-"

"I am now, but I'd be more comfortable if I wasn't on the floor."

"Oh, I can roll over and move you so you're on my chest but I don't think it's a good idea to try to move too much with us…still..."

Judy giggled as he cleared his throat. "Can you show me how to move like this? Jack said you might hurt me if I moved the wrong way so, if you keep your paws around me then maybe we can avoid that?"

Nick chuckled nervously as he lifted, cringing as he pulled and made her squeak. "Just hang on, move your leg this way. Ok, now uh…wrap them around me and I'll lift you so –

"Can you keep your paws on my hips, like you were before? Let me lay on your chest if we can get off the floor. Your fur is softer than the floor."

"Uh…" Nick's ears dipped back as Jack stepped through the door raising a brow. The buck had a large wet rag in his paw and held it out looking at Judy as Nick relaxed his arms and curled his paws around her hips, lifting her as her legs curled around his waist. He moved slowly until he was leaning back to the floor, glancing at Jack as Judy's head rested on his chest. His ears set as she started purring and she grabbed his arms when he tried to move his paws.

"Can you leave them there?"

Nick looked at Jack as he chuckled and sighed as the buck shrugged. When he stepped behind Judy and handed her the wet cloth he chewed his lip as she pulled one of his paws in front of her, wrapping the rag around it as her other held the one still on her hip. "What are you doing?"

Jack snickered as he took a seat on the lounge, watching Judy keeping Nick's attention on the rag she was running over his paw. "Well, you were worried about the couch, making a mess, and you took one of your claws off for me. We're going to be here for a little bit longer, right? I want to make sure you're clean and feel what your claws are like just sitting here, if that's ok?"

Nick looked at Jack with his lip curled and back to Judy as she chewed her lip. "Yeah. I guess?" She cleaned off one of his paws and held it up, running his claws down the front of her body. Nick raised a brow as she started purring and pulled his other paw from around her hip, shaking his head as she cleaned it off and gaping as she stuck one of his fingers in her mouth. He growled and looked at Jack, cringing as the buck chuckled.

"He's obviously not familiar with how rabbits do things."

Nick shivered as Judy moved to each finger, looking at Jack and shaking his head again. "So is it a common thing to share your mate? Or for a doe to- ughhhh-"

Nick curled his eyes as Judy let go of the last finger and Jack laughed as the fur around his neck puffed out like a rooster. "No, it's not common to share. This was a special circumstance and most bunnies try to sew their wild oats with a predator once before they settle down. She just didn't because of the problem she had."

"Wild oats?" Nick glared at Jack as he smirked and stuck a finger to his lips.

Jack stepped behind Judy and took the rag she was holding, rubbing it against her back as she leaned forward. Nick tipped his ears back as she felt around his shoulders and neck, until she had his muzzle in her paws. "Thank you." Nick cleared his throat and turned his head, missing the fact that Jack had just taken all the blood out of her fur. "Can I …" Nick looked back at her blinking as she tilted her head and tried to lean closer to his lips.

The doe shot up gasping as Jack pulled her up. She huffed several times as Nick raised a brow, watching Jack growling against her neck. "He was just part of what you said you were curious about." Judy whined and was hiccupping breaths as Nick curled his brow watching him toss a small jar of something aside as he whispered in her ear again. She was breathing so fast he almost missed her ears turning a bright red as she nodded. Nick gasped and grabbed her legs, his eyes widening as the pressure around him intensified while kept trying to grunt. He ground his teeth as Jack locked Judy on top of him, feeling her claws digging into his chest as she chirped in an almost shocked scream. The doe started moaning as Jack brushed a paw over her head, looking at Nick as he fought not to roll over when Jack started moving back and forth at a speed he didn't think possible. "Hey fox," Jack smirked as Nick looked at him gasping. "This time, you will have to control yourself."

"I didn't think she could get any tighter or foxes could cum again after they were already knotted!" Nick's eyes screwed together as his jaw locked, and Jack chuckled as the fox turned his head hissing. Everything was getting tighter around him and the unbelievable friction he could feel between Jack moving inside her and Judy rolling through an almost immediate orgasm causing him to start swelling all over again. He could barely find any air, so all he could manage was grabbing her harder and a gasp of, "Oh. My. Gods..."


	4. Wild Girls Gone Savage

**D'Jango 4***

**Wild Girls Gone Savage**

Beyonce; Pretty Hurts

Nick rolled over, grinning at the rabbit beside him and brushed his claws over her cheek, chuckling as she purred. He sat up looking around the floor and jerked to the side as Jack came through the bathroom door, tightening the tie around his collar and straightening his cuff links. "Your clothes are still in the study."

Nick looked off grinning and shook his head. "I don't even remember coming in here last night. I need to get going though. Carter's going to have a fit if he doesn't get his pay check today."

"Wait," Judy mumbled as she rolled over. Nick tried not to laugh at the blindfold that had come undone as she tried to pull it off her mouth and curled her forehead as she gave up trying to get it off her face.

Jack motioned to the door and Nick left to grab his clothes. He chuckled as he walked around the bed and sat next to her, brushing her ears. "I still don't think it's a good idea for you to see his face."

"Why not?"

Jack chuckled as she curled her nose frowning. "Because if you never see his face every time you see a tod you're going to wonder if its him or if they're all like that. Instead of thinking they'll be mean and nasty you'll think about – well, something else." Judy hissed as she tried to sit up and curled her brow as he grabbed her shoulders. "It's your day off Jude."

She groaned as she fell into the pillows and shook her head. "No its not. Bogo asked me to take Johnson's shift today. I think I'm going to call in."

Jack shook his head as he brushed her ears again. "Doesn't he work second shift? Are you trying to kill yourself?"

"Ugh," Judy groaned. "It's a split shift, two to ten. I didn't know we were going to be up all night. I need to take a shower. Did he leave? I wanted to say goodbye."

Nick knocked on the door, pulling his shirt over his shoulders. "I need to get back or I'll be late."

Jack tipped his head as he stood. "No, there he is. I'll call Bogo. He owes me a favor. You should rest for a while. Its only nine." He leaned closer and whispered. "Wait to take a shower. Get used to the way a fox smells a little more too." She scoffed as he stood up grinning. "She wanted to say goodbye. Don't forget we're having dinner tonight Jude. I'll get your clock. It's in the bathroom."

Judy laid back as Nick came to the side of the bed. "Thank you, for staying."

Nick was yawning as he chuckled. He leaned over licking her cheek and she rolled over laughing as she swatted at his muzzle. "You said that already. It was fun. Bye Carrots." He said in a low voice as Jack came back into the room.

She hummed as she curled around a pillow and Jack sat the clock on the table motioning to the door. Nick followed him out and Judy shot up in the bed. "Carrots?" she mumbled and smiled as she rubbed her cheek, shaking her head. "Nah, couldn't be that guy." She fell back laughing and purring into the pillows.

Jack opened the front door and extended a paw as Nick stepped outside. "Thank you."

Jack watched him shaking his head as he sighed. "I know you…uh." Jack chuckled as Nick rolled up his sleeves and sighed. "Not using my name was a given, and I understood the no kissing, but I thought you guys had really good ears and could identify voices pretty easily."

Jack sighed as Nick's ears sprang up. "Yes, but she has an ear infection and has for about a week. It'll be another week before they're really working right again." Nick tipped his head chuckling and they shook paws before he left chuckling. Jack watched him walk down the sidewalk before he closed the door and returned to Judy. He bent over pecking her nose and laughed as she pulled him into the bed. "Jude, I have to go to work." She lifted smiling at him and he sighed as she bit her lip. He cupped her cheek chuckling as she nudged into his palm purring. "Are you happy?"

Judy chirped as he rolled her over and giggled as he growled, pulling the blindfold off as she looked up at him tilting her head. "Why did you start doing that? You've been doing it for almost a year. I've never heard a bunny growl like that before." The doe dropped her mouth as Jack smirked into her neck. "All this time you've been doing that, using your teeth and the…just so I would get comfortable with it?"

Jack shrugged and pressed his nose to hers. "Get some rest. Dinner at eight. We have reservations tonight and company coming too. Before I go..." He reached over and grabbed something out of the drawer and Judy groaned as he lifted her ears.

"Ughh do you have to do that again?"

"Yes, and if you don't stop forgetting you're going to go deaf. You waited too long to go see a doctor and today is the last day for the eardrops anyway. He said your ears should just about be back to normal by the end of the week. Hold still." Judy curled her shoulders as the liquid seeped into her ears and Jack grabbed her chin as she tried to shake her head, stuffing cotton in them as she groaned. "It won't do any good of you throw it all out of your ears."

"I can still recognize your voice Jack, so…"

"You need your ears Jude." He stood up watching her scowling as she rubbed her ears and made a few sour faces. The buck snickered as he leaned over and rubbed his nose against hers. "Try to sleep for a few hours."

She sighed and yawned as he pulled the covers over her, snuggling into the bed and pillows. "I love you Jack."

"I love you too." He kissed her nose and left chuckling.

Nick yawned as he unlocked the club, rolling his neck as he went to the office and grabbed the paperwork to fill out paychecks. He took a seat and scribbled everything out after looking at the screen, double checking the hours and finalizing the paperwork before signing the checks and sticking them in envelopes he left in a tray on the desk. Walking back out to the bar, he was yawning again as the bell rang, dragging his feet past Finnick as he stepped inside. The small fox tilted his head to one side as Nick fell into a booth and threw his arms over the top, letting his feet sprawl out past the table in front of him. He lifted his head as Finnick chuckled. "Do I need to ask if she brought you back to life or did you in?" The red fox smirked letting his head fall back and Finnick was rolling on the floor as Nick started snoring.

Judy pulled herself out of bed, wincing as her whole body ached. She crawled into the shower after getting the water hot enough to singe her ears and hissed as the spray drenched into her fur, grabbing some shampoo and lathering her paws as she ran them all over herself. As she brushed her paws over her legs she almost whined, looking down and gasping at the deep bruises on her thighs. She examined her arms and shook her head at all the dark bruises that had come up, clear finger lines under her fur from large paws that had lost control a few times, cupping a paw over her muzzle before she folded over laughing so hard she was in tears. "Oh that poor fox." Judy giggled as she slid out of the shower, dressing herself and pulling a fur brush from the drawer next to the sink. She sat it down after preening her fur and spotted a box on a small cabinet under the light switch.

After taking a seat in the bedroom and pulling on the straps over her ankles she opened it and bit her lip as she pulled out a long chain. Attached to the end was a silver snowflake with an intricate golf filagree that shaped another layer over the top. "You're one of a kind." Judy read the inscription and giggled, sniffling a few times as she laid it back in the box and sat it back in the bathroom. "He always outdoes me….."

She rushed out the door trekking to the station in her usual jog, though she was lagging with the tender spots as she made her way through the doors. Once she'd greeted Clawhauser she rushed to the parking garage, rolling her eyes when Fangmeyer narrowed his eyes. "Got a little too frisky with Jack last night didn't you?"

Judy giggled and closed the door. "You know how he is."

The large tiger laughed as he threw the car in park. "He one up you again?"

Judy sighed. "We have reservations tonight. But…"

The tiger laughed as Judy curled her arms around herself and bit her lip. "Got you again didn't he?"

"Yeah. Five years and he still manages to do something I can't compete with. I just wanted to make sure you'd be alright alone today?

Fangmeyer laughed and shook his head. "Get going, I can't wait to hear about it later."

Judy giggled as he pulled away chuckling. She set her feet in motion, back to a shop on the other side of town….

Jack grumbled as the van pulled to the house and looked at his watch. "I'll be right back. I'm just grabbing something I forgot earlier." The racoon watched him jog inside and a few minutes later he pulled a box from his pocket as he climbed through the open side door. Jack handed the box over the front seat and the racoon and ferret glanced at each other as the vixen in the front opened it, giggling as she bit her lip. "Thanks Jack."

Jack shrugged as the vehicle moved and took a seat. "It's the least I could do."

"So sweet," the vixen cooed as she reached into the back and rubbed his ear. The racoon and Ferret shook their head as they pulled to a corner of a large building. "Just papers today. I have plans tonight."

The racoon chuckled as Jack opened the large sliding door and turned narrowing his eyes. "How was the anniversary Jack?" Jack shook his head and chuckled. "Have you seen his wife? That girl has an ass on her you could bounce quarters off of- I bet that bunny is-

"Hey," Jack growled as everyone in the van fell silent. Skye looked back laughing as their ears pinned to their heads. "Keep talking about my wife like that and my next mission will be removing your tongues."

"Yep, not another word."

Jack looked at Skye and smirked as she giggled again. "Dinner is at eight. Bring a plus one. She'll be there before I am. You guys have the rest of the day…"

The racoon and ferret watched him slam the door as Skye laughed. The vixen shook her head as they looked at her as if they expected an explanation as she picked up her phone and shook her head.

Nick rolled his neck as he sat up, pulling his phone from his pocket and sticking it to his ear as he turned watching Finnick laughing at him from the bar. "Tear and Claw, Wilde speaking."

"Hey Nick." His ears perked as the vixen on the other end of the line purred.

"Helllloo." He smirked as Finnick took notice and tipped his ears.

"I need a plus one tonight. Interested?"

"With you? When am I not?" He smirked listening to her giggling. "What's the occasion?"

"Upscale club. Dinner and a show. Wear something loose. I'll be there to pick you up at seven."

Nick sat up chuckling as he stuck the phone back in his pocket. Finnick sat up in his chair as Nick grabbed keys from the bar and tossed them up catching them again. "Take over, I'm meeting the maker."

Finnick turned in his seat shaking his head as Nick bounced his brow. "You gotta be shitting me? The model? The Arctic vixen you've been talking about marrying since high school? She called you? You been chasing that tail since…."

Nick shrugged as he turned and left the club. Finnick turned back to the bar looking at the wolf and back to his glass. "Whatever the hell he's been drinking the last few days, make sure it's all I'm getting from now on." Carter laughed as Finnick looked back at the door shaking his head.

Nick stood outside his apartment with his paws in his pockets. Looking back and forth between the streets before glancing at his watch. His ears perked as he heard the purr of a motor he hadn't seen in months and he was grinning as she pulled up, watching the soft top fold back as she sat there smiling. He slid into the car chuckling as she looked him over nodding her approval. "Simple and stylish."

Nick snickered as she drove through several districts and stopped at a club he was shaking his head at. She giggled as she left the car and him sitting there chewing his lip before he was rushing after her. "Skye? You know what this pace is right?"

"Does this make you uncomfortable?" She looked back at him grinning and batted her lashes as his jaw fell.

"Uhm...no, I just didn't think you…"

"That was your first mistake Nick. You just don't think. I need a plus one tonight because who I'm meeting is also bringing someone. If all you see when you look at me is how I look, you're not seeing much."

His ears flicked back and he cringed as she cocked her head, almost glaring at him as she motioned to the doors. Nick sighed as he followed her inside and took a seat next to her, looking around nervously as several mammals gave then a curios glance. The waiter brought them a menu and they both ordered their dinner after she explained they'd arrived early and she wanted to finish eating before her guests arrived.

After they'd finished their meals, he shook his head as the waiter took the plates away, watching him bring back another two dishes that were left on the other side of the table. The waiter left them with glasses of champagne and Skye giggled as he kept ticking his eyes back out the window they were sitting next to. He was sipping on the glass in his paw as she stood, and looked over as a little gray bunny shouted, nearly dropping his glass as she rushed the table before they curled around each other.

Judy looked behind Skye cringing as the red fox behind her choked on the bubbly fluid that had gone down the wrong pipe and back up his nose as he tried to keep his muzzle covered with the napkin he'd grabbed. "Are you alright?"

Nick raised a paw, unable to open his eyes as he kept trying to cough. Skye took a seat raising her brows as he finally cracked an eye on her and wiped his muzzle off, laying the napkin on the table as Judy blinked at him a few times. The fox turned his eyes and flipped his ears back as Skye looked between them. "Have you met?"

Judy nodded as she looked at the salad and giggled. "Briefly yes." Nick looked at her with his ears pinned back and she laughed as they turned a bright red with his eyes turning again.

"I…uhm…"

"Don't worry about it. I wasn't exactly friendly." Skye chuckled as his ears lifted and he looked back at her trying to smile as she started eating. "So, how's work been?" She asked as Skye nibbled on the mints that were left on the table.

The vixen sighed as Judy's ears lifted. "You know, the usual. I had to pull apart the motor on the jet a few weeks ago and I'm still trying to get the bearings to sit right because the morons who did it the last time didn't use the right couplings and it's just...you'd think with them only have a couple of them they'd have the sense to do it right, its just - bleh! But I finished debugging the central computers so they aren't riding me too much about it."

Skye rolled her eyes as Judy giggled, looking at Nick as he turned looking at the vixen like she'd grown another set of ears. The bunny on the other side of the table sat her fork down and grabbed one of the mints, giving the vixen an elated smile. "Skye was a model for a long time. She just didn't belong there. Kind of like me not belonging in a burrow with a million kits running around my feet." Skye tipped her ears back with a slight blush as Judy smiled at her and shrugged. She jumped as something dangled in front of her, looking back as Jack leaned down planting a kiss on her cheek. Judy took hold of the necklace and cupped a paw over her muzzle as he clasped the chain behind her neck. She looked at the gold carrot biting her lip as he stepped around her. Nick sat there unsure of what to say as Jack looked at him and chuckled, stepping around Judy as Skye stood. The buck wrapped his arms around Skye and Nick almost let his jaw fall as she nipped one of his ears. Jack leaned away rolling his eyes as Skye sat back down.

Judy was quick to jump from her seat and Jack was laughing when she mashed her muzzle into his. Nick sat there dumbfounded as the doe leaned over and stuck her fingers under the necklace Skye was wearing, grinning as the vixen shied her eyes. "Gods I love you Jack."

Jack chuckled as they retook their seats, watching her fawning over the necklace. He grabbed her paw making her look up at him as he smiled. "That's the only kind of carrot I want you farming." The doe nearly fell out of her chair wrapping around him and Skye leaned into her paw sighing, watching them nudging under each other's chins purring. Nick looked between all of them trying not to curl his lip in absolute confusion as Skye caught him and started laughing.

Jack stood and pulled Judy from the chair, smirking as she looked back at the table. "Jack, you didn't eat."

"I stopped and had a veggie burger on the way over."

"That's not real food!" she was thumping her foot as Skye covered her mouth and turned her head after Judy looked at her like she couldn't believe it. "What are you eating while you're at work! Skye!?"

Skye bit her lip as Jack bounced on his heels and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Jude…" She looked back at him narrowing her eyes as he dipped his nose in her ear, and Nick leaned forward watching as her eyes grew. She stood there with her mouth falling open as he leaned back, watching her looking around. It was like a lightbulb went off as she realized where they were. She looked at Skye and let her ears drop as the vixen bit her lip and shied her eyes. Jack pulled Judy to the dancefloor past the bar.

Nick shook his head and sighed. "What exactly are you doing here tonight? With them?"

Skye looked back at him flat faced as she folded her arms over her chest. "I work with him."

Nick looked off shaking his head. "He works for the ZBI, so how are…you…. His face fell as she lifted her head. He turned back watching the mammals on the dancefloor and locked eyes with Jack, watching the rabbit smirk as him and Judy started moving back and forth, his jaw dropping as the doe closed her eyes, grinding against her mate.

Jack sent him a small shrug, holding one of Judy's arms out. He couldn't hear anything over the music from where he was, but could have sworn she whined as he pulled her paw to his mouth and kissed her palm, bouncing his brow as she leaned into him like she was trying to get closer. He'd seen mammals dancing a million times, in his club, in other clubs, but had never seen two mammals who moved so in sync and looked as if they fit together like a pair of gloves. Jack swayed back and forth holding her closer as she closed her eyes and pressed her nose into his neck like she was trying to inhale him. It was when the buck held an arm out and Skye left the table, walking to him with her hips swinging back and forth and her tail swaying in a way any fox on the planet would recognize that his jaw dropped.

Jack grabbed Skye's paw and pulled her to one side as he swung Judy out the other way, and in a matter of a second he was sandwiched between the two females. Nick sat there with his jaw hanging open as Jack kept guiding Judy closer to the vixen who was watching for every cue until Jack left Judy with a passionate kiss, her mouth hanging open as Skye's paws curled around her. The buck stepped away slowly, watching Judy open her eyes as Skye stood in front of her biting her lip. Jack smirked as he stepped away from the floor, ticking his eyes between Skye and Judy as Nick stood shaking his head. He almost walked beside Jack blindly, gaping as Skye leaned closer, Judy's breath picking up as she leaned close enough they were almost touching.

The doe closed her eyes and Skye looked at Jack before he tipped his head. Nick just stared as the two females locked into a kiss that took his breath just watching. Jack looked at him and chuckled at the stunned look on his face and Nick shook his head. "You mean I was just….this is her Greet and Get? You set all this up so she could be with a vixen? She wanted to…"

Jack nodded as he folded his arms over half a wall and sighed. "One has a problem with foxes, both have a problem with females. This will fix both problems. If you're interested in Skye, you should have asked."

Jack left him standing there in shock as he went back to the table. Nick stood shaking his head watching Judy and Skye dancing in a way that would have left every male on the planet at mast- if they weren't in the company of a completely same sex club. He walked back to the table, taking a seat with Jack and instantly felt the heat in his ears rise at the thought of anyone seeing him sitting with another guy in this particular club as Jack laughed. Nick's ears flipped back as Jack shook his head. "Skye's mother was insistent on her using the way she looked to get somewhere. She was my… Greet and Get I guess is what you guys call it." Nick looked at him with a curled lip as Jack shrugged. "She wanted something else. I just told her she should go for it. Every female she met was the worst kind you could be around in that industry. She doesn't trust them. Judy on the other paw, doesn't have many girlfriends because our species is, well everyone knows what were good at and she was never interested in that kind of life. She was different and everyone knew it. Not many of the does wanted to be around her and the bucks thought she was…a conquest. They were both expected to do something typical when they were born, and both of them had to fight to get where they are."

Nick sighed and looked up catching Skye brush her muzzle along Judy's chin and cringed as her eyes snapped to him with her nostrils flaring. Though the little doe didn't pick up on it, the look Skye gave Nick let him know there was enough of his musk left in her fur from the night before that she'd put the pieces together. He shied his eyes after she blew him a kiss and returned her attention the doe in her arms. Nick cupped a paw over his face and Jack smirked as he turned his head with his ears lighting up. "Oh gods she knows."

Jack laughed as Nick looked back at him shaking his head. "I just…don't get this. Why are you even - she's your wife."

Jack shrugged as he picked up the glass in front of him. "They're both…"

"Beautiful." Nick said as he looked back at them biting his lip. He raised a brow as Jack tipped his head to the side and sighed.

"And it's all a lot of people see. You of all people should know what kind of problems the way someone looks can cause. Pretty hurts. In the past it's caused problems for species just because of how our fur looked, not just which sex we're born as. There are still examples of it in the natural history museum. They're both very pretty. It's no different for me with these stripes than it is you being a fox. This isn't about sex Nick. Not for either of them. If you want to know why I'm doing this...it's because that girl Skye's holding really wants to make the world a better place. If I can make Judy see that's possible through all the things she fears the most, I will try everything. No one can understand who they are if they can't face themselves. You face something about yourself you don't understand or fear and confront it, and you'll understand who you are and why it's there. Do you think she's going to love me any less or I would love her any less when she knows about me and Skye and has for years? We've worked together longer than me and Judy have been married. I'm sure she's already figured out it was Skye who showed me all the things I've been doing the last year, trying to get her comfortable with the idea of being with a fox. She's about the only girl Judy talks to. I want her to have a girlfriend she really connects with and if this is what it takes and helps them both find something they're missing...it works. I want them both to be happy with who they are. Is this a reason for you to think less of them or me? Judy wouldn't be doing any of this without me and neither would I. It's not common. This is a one-time thing. We don't go around doing this kind of thing and the fact that she trusted me enough to even try and knew she was safe with me… it's just another reason for me to love her more than I already do. I want her to have the things she missed because she was different. I know she's mine. That's all that matters... I'd rather Judy didn't know you were the one she was with last night so she sees all foxes the same. Skye already knows. You may have a shot with her just for that because she's known about me wanting to do this for Judy for a few years. You like her, ever tried just talking to her?" Nick dipped his ears back as Jack leaned forward grinning. "You should, you have her interest now."

Nick perked his ears and looked back at the dancefloor, watching Skye keep peeking at him as her and Judy rolled around each other. Jack chuckled as he held his keys up, and the vixen nodded as she dipped her head into Judy's neck. Nick watched her whispering before Judy looked back at Jack and bit her lip, letting Skye lead her from the dance floor and back to the table. Jack stood and laid a few bills down before he held a paw out. He started pulling Judy back towards the door, with her nervously keeping her other paw in Skye's. The vixen looked back at Nick as Jack stopped and raised a brow, grinning as Judy curled her nose under his chin.

Skye chewed her lip as Jack shrugged and curled his arm around Judy purring. "He is your plus one Skye. As long as Judy's alright with it... I think we'll just be spectators though. If not, I can pay for a cab so he can get home."

Nick looked between them as Judy pulled at Skye's arm. Judy looked back at Nick grinning and nodded as the vixen giggled. "Do you want to...go with us Nick?" Skye asked as her ears pinked.

Nick puffed a slow breath and stood up as Skye held a paw out. "I think... I do." She giggled and grabbed his paw and Jack winked at him before he led them out of the club.

Skye left her car at the club and her and Nick were sitting in the back set as Judy leaned over the front looking at Skye. "Did Jack tell you about last night?"

Skye bit her lip and giggled. "Only that he had someone who was thinking about it. I guess it went well?"

Nick was trying not to flip his ears back as Skye and Judy started talking. Jack was chuckling watching eh red fox trying not to react to the conversation as Judy giggled.

"Oh he was so sweet! He was so worried about upsetting me or scaring me that I think he was shaking worse than I was! He even took one of his claws off because he thought it might hurt me. We were up all night. I don't think I can do that again."

Judy turned around and slid across the front seat, curling up next to Jack. Skye looked over watching Nick curl his paw closed trying to hide a missing claw as he looked out the window and tugged at his collar. Is ears lighting up as he looked back and caught Skye biting her lip watching him. "All night? You're going to have to tell me all about that Judy. You know vixens are a little more..."

Judy sighed as she leaned into Jack. "Yeah I know. Jack explained it. But I don't think I'll have a problem after being with a fox as sweet as he was, or I'll ever have a problem with foxes again. So how did you two meet?"

Skye looked back at Nick watching his ear flip back as he kept shying his eyes. "I've known him since high school. It's funny that you can be around someone so long and never really be interested until something happens that makes you really see them."

"Yeah." Judy sighed as Jack curled his arm around her in the front seat. He looked in the mirror watching Skye slide across the seat, chuckling as Nick's ears pinned back.

Nick looked up with his mouth hanging open as she picked up his paw and curled her fingers around his, examining the finger without a claw. "I won't keep you up all night."

Nick's eyes widened as she leaned closer. His eyes rolled back as she pulled herself into his lap and blinded him with the heat of her tongue rolling over the roof of his mouth. Jack was grinning as he pulled into the driveway and led them inside, watching Nick gawk as Skye and Judy started pulling clothes from each other before the vixen nearly threw her on the bed. She jumped over Judy as the doe giggled. Jack leaned against a wall lighting a cigarette, chuckling as the red fox shied his eyes each time the vixen looked up watching him like he was next in line to be her prey...

**Notes; D'Jango = I, Awake**

**THE END; You'll have to fill in the rest with your own imagination...**


End file.
